To Be Heard
by Darkness-Chill
Summary: Hayner, Pence, and Olette are three perfectly normal kids that just happen to stumble across a boy around their age that no one else can see. It would help, however, if he could remember more than the last four days of his life.


Hi everyone! Welcome to the last fic I'm going to post until I finish one of my other fics. Honestly, I need a smack in the face. I'm pretty sure this is number 14.

Full Summary: Hayner, Pence, and Olette are three perfectly normal kids that just happen to stumble across a boy around their age that no one else can see. He becomes their secret, and their friend, as they try and help him figure out what happened to him. It would help, however, if he could remember more than the last four days of his life.

Pairings: Not really important.

Warnings: Umm… It's a little dark at points, but that's just about it.

One thing I do need to explain before we start, though. It should be explained later in the fic, but Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, and Radiant Garden are all the same world in this. Basically, Twilight Town is the poorer community, Destiny Islands is the rich community, and Radiant Garden falls somewhere in the middle.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Twilight Town wasn't too rich of a community, so finding someone passed out in one of the streets wasn't too strange a sight. Hayner, Olette, and Pence, three of the towns teenaged citizens, were used to stepping around a few bums and over a couple of hobos while walking towards their normal hangout, an alcove under the train tracks that they'd decorated up to be slightly presentable.

It was just up in a back alley off the Sandlot, a popular hangout for teenagers in the city, and the sight of some of the more enthusiastic things about their town. Their hideout was in a prime location for three teenaged friends, for they could hear when something was going on in the Sandlot, as long as there wasn't a train on the tracks above them at the time.

The hideout also came with a padlock, provided unknowingly by Hayner's father, which they used to lock the gate when they left in the evenings to avoid anyone getting in and stealing their things. Shabby though it may have been, the teenagers had worked hard to get their hideout just the way they wanted it, and the last thing they needed was for someone random to get in and mess it up.

So, as Hayner unlocked the gate so he, Olette and Pence could get in on a Friday afternoon after school, the last thing he expected was for anyone to be in there.

A few moments later, when the three were past the blanket that draped over the gate to make them feel less like they were in jail while hanging out there, that unexpected scenario became reality as they were greeted with the sight of a blond, slightly-disheveled looking kid around their age slumped, quite unconscious, on their couch.

Olette gasped and stepped slightly behind Hayner who shouted over to him, "Hey, kid, wake up!"

The blonde didn't move, and Hayner walked to his side, shaking him, "I said, wake up. Wake up, already!"

No response. Olette hurried to Hayner's side, taking the boy on the couch's arm and laying two fingers across his wrist.

"His pulse is really weak." Olette frowned.

"So you mean he's hurt? How did he get in here?" Hayner looked around.

Pence frowned, surveying the room, "It was definitely locked, right?"

Hayner nodded, "Yeah."

"Maybe he climbed the fence?" Olette asked.

"The blanket wasn't really moved at all since last night. I think we'd have noticed if someone had tried to climb over it." Hayner said.

"Well, there isn't really any other explanation." Olette frowned, turning back to the boy on the couch, who was sweating and beginning to look really sick. "Oh no, I think he needs a doctor!"

"We can't carry him to the hospital." Hayner crossed his arms, "Can't we toss him outside the gate and leave him there?"

"Hayner!" Olette shouted, turning to glare at him, and Hayner sighed.

"Guess not." Hayner muttered to himself.

"Hayner's right, though, Olette- we can't exactly carry him to the hospital." Pence said, coming up to the couch and looking the boy over.

"But we have to do SOMETHING!" Olette protested.

"If he gets any worse, we will." Hayner said, "For now, let's just see if he'll wake up." He sat himself down on the heater in the back of the hangout, and Olette frowned as she looked back at the boy in front of her. To her surprise, the boy winced and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hayner, he's awake!" Olette called to her friend, who walked over with his arms crossed.

"Alright kid." Hayner said, looking at the boy. He was obviously in pain and looked like he was three seconds from passing out again, "Spill. Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"I… I don't know." He said.

Olette frowned, "You don't know your name?"

"R-Roxas." He said, "I don't know how I got here."

Hayner kept his arms crossed, "Well, Roxas, you couldn't have just appeared here, and the gate was locked. Unless you fell from up there," Hayner gestured up to the train tracks above them, "Which I doubt, 'cause you probably would've died, then you had to have opened the gate somehow."

"I really don't know." Roxas frowned, "I'm sorry."

Olette turned to Hayner, "Give him a break, Hayner. Let him rest up in here, and maybe he'll remember something later."

Hayner sighed, "Fine." He said, walking back over to Pence. Olette turned to Roxas.

"Just rest. If you don't get any better we'll see about getting you to the hospital, okay?" Olette asked.

"Thanks…" Roxas said, and Olette smiled, standing up and walking over to her friends.

Roxas drifted back to sleep.

XXXX

"I'm not just leaving him here."

When Roxas opened his eyes again, he could hear Hayner and Olette arguing. He looked up at the train tracks and saw that the sky had gone dark. He must've been sleeping for awhile.

"We've already established we can't carry him anywhere!" Olette shouted.

"But we're not leaving him here!" Hayner snapped.

"Guys, he's awake." Pence said, gesturing to Roxas, who wished he could melt away.

Olette ran over, "Roxas! How are you feeling?"

Hayner crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm fine." Roxas said, "Sorry, I'll get out of your hair." He said, sitting up. He was feeling a lot better, but Olette didn't seem convinced.

"Nuh uh, you're not going anywhere by yourself yet." Olette said.

"Did you remember how you got in here?" Hayner asked him.

"Hayner!" Olette snapped at her friend.

"I really don't know." Roxas said, "But I'm fine now. Thank you for letting me sleep here." He said, standing up. His head spun a little, but otherwise he was okay. He'd just have to find somewhere else to spend the night and worry about figuring out where he was in the morning.

Hayner sighed, "Just stay here." He said, "It's supposed to rain tonight and there's at least some kind of shelter under here. We're gonna lock the gate, though. In the morning we'll try and figure out what's going on with your memory."

Roxas's eyes widened, surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hayner sighed, "You'd better prove me wrong about you, though, kid. If I come tomorrow to find this place trashed, I'll be pissed."

"No, I won't touch anything." Roxas promised, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Olette smiled at Hayner to thank him, and he just shook his head.

"See you in the morning." Olette smiled at Roxas. Pence waved, and Hayner just walked through the gate. Once they were all out and the gate had been locked, Roxas sat back down, taking a deep breath.

* * *

I know almost nothing happens in this chapter, but I've got three parallel plotlines in this fic. Twilight Town, Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden. I'll be doing one chapter in Twilight Town, one in Destiny Islands, then one in Radiant Garden until the plot's established and things start meshing. It'll make sense, I hope.

This was actually all started 'cause of a video I made, so if anyone's interested, I'll link to it.

Lemme know what you thought!


End file.
